


I Can Taste the Mirror

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2591477</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Taste the Mirror

It's nice to have someone in bed with her, someone warm and soft, a body so familiar to her. The same hair, the same chewed finger nails, the same birthmark on her right hip. Of course, it's still weird that her Other doesn't have the government barcode tattoo that all FBI agents have and that she doesn't have the scar on her abdomen when her appendix was removed. And Olivia's fingers are far rougher and more calloused, though her Other doesn't seem to mind when she puts them inside her sex. She loves the taste of her own skin, the way it flushes and goosebumps. She loves listening to herself breathe and moan and whimper. She loves the stickiness of her own come, her scent and heat, the way she kisses...  
  
Olivia finally figures out a way to get her Other back to the universe she belongs to. She's relieved that Olivia-on-the-Otherside is safe and where she's supposed to be, but it feels strange not to have her here anymore. Back at home in her lonely flat, she closes her eyes and thinks of blonde hair and a familiar smile as her fingers slip down the front of her pants...


End file.
